The present invention relates to a door lock with a wireless charging device and, more particularly, to a door lock that can be electrically locked by actuating an electric driving device of the door lock through wire or wireless control and that can wirelessly charge a battery of the electric driving device while the door is closed.
A type of door lock includes a latch device having a latch mounted in a door and includes inner and outer operating devices mounted to inner and outer sides of the door for driving the latch from a latching position to an unlatching position. A lock core is mounted to the outer side of the door and can be used to lock the latch device to prevent movement of the latch head from the latching position to the unlatching position by operating the outer operating device (namely, a user can only use a key to operate the lock core for unlatching purposes) while permitting an unlatching operation of the latch head by the inner operating device. Thus, unauthorized access to the door can be avoided by manual operation.
Due to development of technologies, prevention of unauthorized access to the door can cooperate with an electric burglarproof system or an electric control system. Specifically, the door can be operated by the electric burglarproof system or the electric control system, and the status of the door can be fed back to the electric burglarproof system or the electric control system. Conventional mechanical door locks cannot lock the door by wired or wireless control. In view of this drawback, a door lock with a locking function using a solenoid switch connected to the latch device is proposed. In another approach, a motor capable of rotating in opposite directions is used to drive a mechanism in the door lock to lock or unlock the door lock. Electricity is required in door locks using either a solenoid or a motor, and the door locks are generally electrically connected to a mains power or include a battery to provide the electricity. If the door lock is connected by wires to the mains power, the wires are apt to wear or be damaged due to repeated bending, because the door lock is mounted on a movable door. Furthermore, the wire connection of the movable door to the mains power is troublesome. On the other hand, the battery can avoid the wire connection problems but has a limited capacity of electricity storage, requiring frequent replacement of the battery while having difficulties in knowing the remaining amount of electricity. As a result, if the battery is out of electricity and a user is not aware, the user cannot control locking/unlocking of the door lock, leading to safety risks or inconvenience.
Thus, a need exists for a door lock with a wireless charging device to mitigate and/or obviate the above disadvantages.